Life Goes On
by TheDisheartened
Summary: Is this really how she had imagined life to be with the man of her dreams and a child? - Sequel To Oblivion Is Bliss
1. Dancing In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd**

**Just to remind you: English is not my first language!**

**I never intended to make a sequel to Oblivion Is Bliss, even though some of you asked for it...  
>I just got a sort of vision for this... I was looking out of the window when the rain was pouring down and then all of a sudden this appeared in my head...<br>Looks like you'll be getting a sequel after all!**

**I'm kind of nervous that this is unworthy to become a sequel to Oblivion Is Bliss...  
>–if I may say so I was quite proud of myself for making that story–<br>Hope this will not disappoint! **

Laughter. Innocent laughter. Loud innocent laughter.

His careless laughter filled the air. His chubby arms reaching up to the dark grey sky to touch the raindrops. His mother's eyes looking at him affectionately.

Mother and son were outside in the streets of London in the pouring rain. They were probably the only two living creatures still outside. Everybody else had already fled from the dreadful weather and had gone back inside, but these two hadn't...

Mrs. Todd, formerly known as Mrs. Lovett, had always loved the rain. There wasn't really any other choice when you grew up in London... She was determined to pass her love for the rain on to her 2 year old son, he would grow up in London too after all... You just needed to love the rain!

She watched him closely, as he put one little foot in front of the other. He was swaying on the spot with every little step he made, it was almost as he was dancing...

Dancing in the rain.

Looking at him made her feel the most lucky woman alive. Her son, Sebastian Toby Todd... Her own son! She had finally gotten what she had wished for, a child! His laughter sounded like an angel singing to her. It was the most beautiful sound in the world... It was so carefree! He was still so young and naive...

''Eleanor, get him inside!'' ''He'll catch a cold!'' her husband's irritated voice disturbed her moment of bliss.

She looked over to her husband. He didn't look happy. He was trying to shield himself from the rain that was being blown inside through the door of her own Meatpie Emporium that was being held open by him.

Eleanor looked from her son, who was still fascinated by the little drops of water that were falling from the sky, to her husband and back.

''Now, Eleanor!'' he slammed the door shut.

She sighed. He wasn't being very pleasant to be around, again... Lately, her husband had been acting rather strange towards her... If she was honest, he was just being rude to her! He would just demand things of her or give curt answers when she would ask him a question... Her husband had never been very good with words, but he was acting more strange than usual...

Reluctantly, she picked up her son and walked back. Just before she reached the door, she threw her head back. She wanted to feel the raindrops fall on her face once more... The little drops tickled her face and she smiled.

Her happy moment was rudely disturbed by her husband. Once again, he pulled the door open and gave her a stern look. He held out some towels as he ushered mother and son back inside.

Sebastian playfully cried out and swung his chubby arms towards his father, trying to reach him. He got what he wanted, his father lifted him out of his mother's arms and carried him further into the shop.

''You can't be outside with him in the pouring rain, Eleanor! He'll get sick and you'll get sick too!'' Mr. T said to his wife before turning his attention to his son.

''Let's get you dry and ready for bed...'' Sweeney grabbed one of the towels to dry his son.

He ruffled the Sebastian's hair and the tiny fellow let out some laughter again. His father chuckled, looking at the mess he'd made of his son's bit of hair.

Nellie watched the two of them together, her son's laughter lifting up her spirits again. Who would've ever though that Sweeney Todd would be getting his son ready for bed?!

Watching them together made her see her husband again... It made her see the man again that she wanted to see... Not the man who just gave curt answers and was rude to her, but a father and his son... A man who cared, in his own special way of course...

The man who had told her 'I love you'... The man who had given her a son... The man who would touch her...

''Say goodnight to your mother'' her thoughts were interrupted by the face of her son getting close to hers.

Sebastian just let out some gurgles and weird sounds, as if he was trying to speak.

''Goodnight, dearie'' she gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek.

Now that Sweeney was putting their son to bed, Nellie took this moment to look around in the empty shop. She missed working... Her business had been going rather well with her new meatpies without human flesh, before she had gotten pregnant... She and Sweeney had decided that she would stop working for a while to take care of Sebastian, at least when he was still little...Although she loved her son, it was quite starting to bore her that she wasn't able to do something... She hadn't worked in 2 years!

She yawned, maybe it was time to go to bed...

It felt like if she'd already been waiting for hours for her husband to join her in their bed. She tried to get warm under the covers, but being alone wasn't helping... Finally, she heard the door of creak open and her husband came in.

It had taken a while to put their son to bed. He was such a curious boy and he wanted to discover every single new little thing possible, going to sleep would ruin that opportunity... Putting him to bed wasn't easy...

Nellie watched Sweeney getting ready for bed and getting undressed. His muscular chest was still the same, he probably would never get fat... He aged beautifully!

Sometimes Eleanor wondered if he thought the same about her... Did she age beautifully? It only had been like two years, but she did have a child...She hadn't stayed fat after giving birth, but maybe it just didn't feel the same for him anymore? Besides, she was getting fat again...

If she could only talk to him...

Sweeney sighed and got into bed next to his wife.

''Is he asleep?'' she asked.

''Yes'' was his curtly reply.

''Good'' Nellie shifted closer to him.

She wanted to feel his warmth. To be close to him... She loved him! She didn't want to feel cold anymore... She didn't want him to be cold towards her anymore...

''Sweeney...'' she put her hands on his back to touch him.

Nellie let her hands slide from his back to his shoulders and from his shoulders into his hair. Sweeney Todd didn't respond. Was he really not interested in his wife anymore? Was she really that hideous to him now?!

''Sweeney?'' she whispered.

The baker sat up and looked at her husband, who appeared to be fast asleep already... He hadn't even bothered to try and have a normal conversation with his wife at the end of the day...

Nellie let herself fall back onto the bed, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes...

Was the love already gone?

**Really don't ask me why I named him Sebastian Toby Todd because I really don't have an answer to that xD**

**I honestly have no idea where I want this to go from here, I just wrote it down from what popped into my head while watching the rain...  
>Sweeney is not allowed to ruin Sweenett!<strong>


	2. In Sickness

**I'm sooo sorry this took me so long!  
>I just have too many ideas that I can't fit together...<br>It's all a bit serious...**

Sweeney Todd opened his eyes. Was it morning already? He felt something rather warm and small press against his chest. He looked down at his chest and saw his wife's head there.

He sighed. How was he going to get up without waking her?! He slowly moved his hands to put them on the side of her face, wanting to carefully lift it off his chest... As soon as his hands touched her cheeks, he noticed her skin was warm... Warmer than usual...

Sweeney couldn't believe it, she was warmer than usual... The woman had really gotten herself sick! He had warned her... That's what happens when you're out in the rain for hours!

Nellie opened her eyes. She had felt something against her face... It had been her husband's hands... She looked up at him.

Apparently, she had shifted in her sleep again and once again her head was located on his chest. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The next thing she knew, her husband's hand was touching her forehead. She blinked.

''Love, what are you doing?'' she yawned.

''You're warm...'' ''You're sick, Eleanor!'' he said annoyed.

''No, I'm not... I'm fine...'' she interfered.

''What if you got Sebastian sick too?!'''Sweeney go out of bed.

''I'm not sick!'' she said again.

''That's what happens when you stand outside in the rain for hours...'' Mr. T got out of bed.

He was going to see how little Sebastian was doing...

''You stay in bed!'' he ordered her.

Eleanor sighed. She thought today would be a better day for her and Sweeney... Clearly, it wasn't going to be... The day hadn't even properly started yet and he already left her alone again and ordered her to stay in bed...

She wasn't sick... It was just like the first time, Sweeney had no clue... The doctor had told her she could feel warmer than usual and she would probably be nauseas again in the mornings of the first few weeks... It was all normal when you were with child...

Eleanor Todd was again with child... She hadn't told her husband yet, because he was being so distant and she was scared of what he'd say... Nellie was still highly convinced his love for her had been reduced to a minimum and another child wouldn't change anything about that... It would make things worse! She would get huge and fat again... Less attractive and then there would come another crying tiny creature into this world... She didn't know what to do...

She knew she should tell Sweeney... She was already two months pregnant! She hadn't talked to him about it in two months... Two months ago had probably been the last time they'd had a proper conversation at all... It had also been the last time the married couple had actually spent some 'private-time' together and in that time this baby had been conceived... Two months... Two months without basically any kind of affection!

The baker felt another wave if nausea coming up. She quickly got up to go the bathroom, but the bedroom door opened and her husband returned.

''I told you to stay in bed!'' he raised his voice.

''I got to-'' she tried to explain.

''You're sick, you need to rest!'' at that moment his wife threw up just in front of his feet.

''I'm sorry...'' she muttered.

''Get back to bed, now... Please, Eleanor...'' he tried not to upset her.

He was worried about her, but she was annoying him with her actions. First, standing in the rain with their son for hours and now almost throwing up over his shoes!

Nellie felt defeated. She wasn't sick! After throwing up, she immediately felt better. She sighed and obediently got back in the bed.

''Sweeney...'' she needed to tell him...

''Sebastian is not sick'' ''I'll take care of him today, I'll take him up to the shop with me to watch him...'' the barber thought she was worried about her son...

''Stay in bed! I need to get to work'' he said before slamming the door shut and leaving her alone...

Nellie let herself fall on the soft pillows. She had decided to surrender. A day in bed couldn't be that bad or could it?

''MumMumMumMumMumMumMum'' the little toddler repeated over and over again...

''Sebastian, please...'' Mr. Todd pleaded as he was trying to give the man in his chair a proper shave...

Mr. T had decided this man would be his last customer for the day. Sebastian was distracting him too much. The little boy wanted to touch everything, he had even tried to get one of his father's razors twice already! The barber shop wasn't a good place to be for a 2 year old...

''I'm sorry, Sir...'' he apologised to his customer.

''It's fine, he's quite the handsome little man'' the man chuckled.

''He's quite a handful too...'' Sweeney sighed.

''MumMumMumMumMum'' Sebastian said again.

Mr. Todd picked him up and held the door open for the customer to leave.

''MumMumMum'' the little boy looked at his father with his big brown eyes.

Yes, okay... We're going to see MumMumMum...'' he took his little boy downstairs.

Eleanor was staring at the ceiling. After a day of being in bed and sleeping a lot, she was bored out of her mind! Being in bed all day was useless if you weren't sick...

''MumMumMumMumMumMum'' she heard her son coming closer.

Seconds later, the door of the room opened and her son was brought in by her husband.

''MumMum!'' the 2 year old waved his chubby arms enthusiastically.

''Come here!'' she got up and took her son in her arms.

''You'll get him sick, Eleanor... Don't hold him too close!'' Sweeney warned his wife.

''I'm not sick, Sweeney!'' Nellie had had enough of the way he acted towards her.

He acted like she was dying op the Plague or something!

''Then, why did you stay in bed all day?!'' there was an argument coming...

''You ordered me to! I can never seem to do something right... What's the matter with you?!'' Nellie raised her voice.

Sebastian started to cry, because of the sudden loud noises. He had never heard his mother raise her voice... He didn't know what was going on... What was everybody doing?!

''Great...'' Sweeney turned around and left the room again.

He didn't want to start an argument... He would sleep upstairs tonight...

''I'm sorry, dearie...It's okay...'' Eleanor whispered in her son's ear.

She gentle put him down on the bed and stroke his head. She got under the covers again and placed a kiss on top of his head. She didn't expect her husband to come back down soon...

She didn't expect him to come to her at all...

**I'll try to put some of Sweeney's thoughts on the whole situation in the next chapter!  
>If you want a next chapter of course...<strong>


	3. Back To Life

**I noticed that those long lines that divide the page that I've used in my other stories before (I use them when I want to start a new situation or when the story moves to another place) weren't visible in the first two chapters...  
>I hope that they're visible in this chapter...<strong>

**There were a lot of different ideas and storylines going through my mind when I wrote this last night, it's quite the mess... It's quite long too!  
>I'm sorry... I'm not really content with this chapter...<br>**

**Sweeney's thoughts in this chapter!  
><strong>

Mr. T sat in his own barber chair and sighed. His back ached from sleeping in it for the last 2 days. He wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed again, but it seemed like every single moment he spend downstairs would cause an argument between him and his wife... He didn't know why, but his wife would lose her temper rather quickly lately...

Not that he could blame her, he wasn't nice to her either...

He didn't mean to be rude, he was just stressed... He worked so hard!

Without the income of the Meatpie Emporium, the money he earned as a barber was the only money they had to get by... Sweeney knew he had allowed his wife to stop working to take care of their son and at first it hadn't been a problem...

They got money from the barbershop and from their savings, their booming business had provided them with a lot of extra money. Over the last 2 years those savings started to decrease, because there wasn't an income from the Meatpie Emporium to make up for the money they would take from their savings anymore... Two months ago, the last of the savings had been used up on Christmas...

It had been a wonderful Christmas! Sebastian had been spoiled rotten and they'd had a lovely time as a little family!

Mr. Todd remembered that Christmas Eve... After they had put Sebastian to bed, the parents had made very good use of their time alone without their kid around and spend some 'private-time' together. It had been great!

That was the last time they had actually done something that great, Sweeney Todd came to realise... Had it really been 2 months already?! They would normally never withhold from making love for so long... He was just so tired after work and most of the time they would argue anyway, because he was so stressed!

He knew they needed to change things... He needed to change things! It wasn't that they really needed the money, the money from the barbershop brought enough money in... It was just without the Meatpie Emporium they had no savings and that meant that Sweeney had he work all day, everyday to provide his family with enough money to keep living like they were used to now... They had had enough savings with the Meatpie Emporium... Maybe it should open again? He couldn't possible ask that...

Eleanor close her shop to look after baby Sebastian, but he was already 2 years old now... Maybe everything needed to get back to how it was before?

He just needed to talk to her and ask her... Mr. T reluctantly got up and made his way downstairs.

How would his wife react to this?

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Mrs. Todd was in the bakehouse. Once in a while she felt the urge, just before she would go to bed, to go there and see if everything was clean... It was almost like she expected to suddenly still find a rotting body there...<p>

She looked around. Everything seemed normal... Nellie sighed, what had happened to her?! Everything was a mess... Her life was a mess.., This whole situation with her husband was a mess... It was bloody his fault she was so paranoid about the bakehouse, why had they ever decided it was a good idea to put people into pies in the first place?!

She realised she was acting stupid again and went back up the steps, still thinking about her husband. Her mind was so occupied that she missed a step and sent herself tumbling back down the stairs...

Sweeney entered the old shop of his wife. He walked further into the house and saw his son playing on the floor, where was the boy's mother?

That question didn't require an answer when he suddenly heard a great noise. He turned around and walked into the direction of the noise. He looked down the stairs and saw his wife laying at the bottom on the ground of the bakehouse.

Sweeney sprinted down the stairs and picked her up in his strong arms. What had she even been doing down there in the bakehouse?! He took her back upstairs...

Halfway up the stairs, Nellie regained consciousness. It was weird but the first thought that shot through her mind, when she realised she was in Mr. T's arms, was how nice it felt to feel his arms around her again... It had been so long...

However, her second thought wasn't so pleasant... What if her fall had hurt the baby?! What is she would miscarry?! She wasn't really in pain or anything, probably just a couple of bruises... Still... What if?!

She looked up at her husband, he hadn't noticed that she was awake... Although she felt her panic rising, she couldn't tell him about it... She still hadn't told him about the pregnancy and telling him by confessing her worries of having a miscarriage wasn't really the best way to go... Nellie closed her eyes again, pretending to still be unconscious.

Mr. Todd brought his wife to their bedroom and put her on the bed. Should he get a doctor? She didn't look badly injured, she probably just bumped her head and she was breathing steadily... It probably wasn't necessary, he could take care of her tonight... He hadn't had given her this much attention is weeks...

He carefully pulled the blanket over her body and let her rest. The barber didn't bother to take her dress off, it would only wake her and keep her from resting...

Suddenly, Sweeney remembered seeing his son play before he'd heard the noise of his wife crashing down the stairs... He looked at his wife one more time, a worried expression on his face, before exiting the room.

Nellie heard the door closing. She opened her eyes again and the thoughts in her head went wild... What if something really was wrong with the baby now?! She got a headache, probably because she did hit her head and these thoughts of panic were actually making her feel sleepy... Even though she was still worried, she couldn't help but closing her eyes and surrender to the peace that sleep would bring...

Sweeney Todd slowly put the toys away and took the last toy the toddler was holding out of his tiny grasp. Sebastian started to protest slightly, but his father shushed him. Sweeney picked him up.

Before going to the boy's bedroom he checked on his wife again. He opened the bedroom door and saw her tossing and turning in the bed. Was she just having a nightmare or was there really something wrong?!

He looked from his wife to son. Sebastian's eyelids starting to become heavy, the little boy was tired...

Sweeney placed a kiss on his forehead. He was such a sweet little boy...

''Don't worry 'bout your mother, she'll be fine'' the father whispered to the kid.

He went up to the boy's room to put the little one to bed.

* * *

><p>Nellie was tossing and turning, sweat covering her body... Something prevented her from sleeping... She was in pain...<p>

Her eyes shot open when another wave of pain hit her, something was wrong...

She swiftly lifted the covers back and saw her blood staining the bed sheets. Everything was covered in precious red rubies... Her precious baby!

No! No! No! Tears were streaming down her face, what was she going to do?!

''Sweeney!'' she needed help!

''Sweeney!'' she cried out again.

''_Sweeney!'' her voice seemed to be fading away..._

Eleanor suddenly sat straight up in the bed. She pulled the covers away as fast as she could. Nothing... No red rubies... No pain... No miscarriage...

She tried to control her breathing and slid back under the covers. Nellie let out a long and deep breath while she placed her hands on her stomach. Everything was fine...

She noticed that she was sweating and shook her head... Stupid...

She sighed, before closing her eyes again and hoping that that nightmare wouldn't return...

* * *

><p>Mr. T sighed and made his way to the bedroom again. When he entered, the baker was still asleep. Or had actually just fallen asleep again...<p>

She seemed peaceful, it probably really just had been a nightmare and she was fine now...

He pulled the blanket back and got in the bed next to her. Mr. Todd sighed, that talk about her shop had to wait... He hoped she was alright! He shifted closer to her and put his arm around her, his hand resting on her belly.

If he only knew what was going on inside there...

**Just to make things clear, Nellie is fine!  
>It's basically when you miss a step and then slide down the stairs on your bum... (never had that? I have!) She just hit her head in the process...<strong>

**I really have a feeling that I've made a lot of mistakes in this chapter... I think I still need to work on my English a bit...**


	4. Same Old Things

**I made some small references to my story Oblivion Is Bliss ,of which this one is the sequel, in this chapter!  
>I'm not saying you SHOULD read it, but if you get confused or don't really understand everything it's because of that...<br>If you do give it a read, thank you in advance ;)**

**I feel like this story goes 'slower' than I want it to... I take a lot of time and use over 1000 words on chapters that barely get the storyline going...  
>I just don't want to put too much information in one chapter...<strong>

**Really trying my best!**

When Mr. T woke up the next morning, there already was an empty spot next to him in the bed. Sweeney frowned, was it a good or bad thing that his wife was already gone after that accident last night? He hoped she was feeling better...

He got out of bed and went looking for her. He found her in her shop, almost ready to go out... That's when he remembered, it was the day she went to the market!

''Good morning, love'' she noticed him.

''You should be in bed, resting'' ''How are you feeling?'' he approached her and stared to examine her.

''I'm fine! Jus' some small bruises, is all...'' ''Should've watched where I was goin'...'' the baker shrugged him off.

''You're not fit enough to go the market'' the barber basically ignored her comment...

''I jus' told ya, I'm feeling fine! 'Sides, it's not like as if I can let you go to the market...'' Nellie remembered when the few times her husband had to go to the market for her and had shown his socially awkwardness perfectly well...

''I'm coming with you, I won't let you go alone'' her husband was determined.

Nellie was taken aback, since when was her husband this concerned about her again?!

''I-I-... What about Sebastian?'' they couldn't leave him alone...

''He'll come with us'' ''I'll get him and close my shop for today...'''Sweeney turned around to go and take care of it...

She watched him leave, confused again. This morning she had been confused as well, to find her husband actually in bed beside her and now he wanted to go to the market with her... Maybe he had finally started to realise that he had been acting rather rude and wanted to change?

Nellie smiled. The Todd family would go out together!

* * *

><p>Sweeney Todd looked around, he really hated the market.! There were just too many people there...<p>

He stood there with Sebastian, holding his little hand to keep him from falling with all the people moving around them... Men, women, children, couples, elderly, drunkards, just the usual vermin of London...

The group of women who gossiped about everything and everyone was there as well, they always seemed to be there when Mr. T went to the market... They never had something nice to say when he was there and weirdly enough, their gossip stories had always something to do with him or his family... This time was no exception...

''Poor little boy!'' ''Look at him standing there!'' the women looked at Sebastian.

''It must be hard, with his parents behaving like that...'' one of them whispered...

''What? What?!'' not everyone of the group was so well-informed...

''I heard they're having problems... He's being distant and she's drawing all sorts of conclusions...'' an elder women replied.

''Could you blame her?! She's desperate! Gettin' more attention from other men than 'er own 'usband!'' another one said.

Sweeney growled. He tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand and moved through the crowd, looking for his wife. He found her, but he didn't really like what he saw...

''Dontcha think that is a little bit too expensive?'' his wife was negotiating on prizes...

''I have to earn my money somehow, but for a pretty little lady like you... Maybe we can make a certain arrangement...'' the salesman licked his lips.

''I'm married, love'' Mrs. Todd laughed.

''That's a shame...'' the man put his hand on her back.

Nellie didn't see the harm in the man's gesture, but Sweeney didn't like it one bit!

''Are you or are you not going to sell her the things she wants?!'' Mr. Todd growled.

''This is the man you married?!'' the salesman smirked.

''Yes or no?!'' Sweeney got dangerously close to the man...

''Sweeney, love calm down...'' maybe her husband hadn't changed...

''We're leaving'' the barber stormed off with the little boy...

Nellie quickly ended her business with the man, before hurrying after her husband and son. She could hear whispers and people felt staring at her as she rushed by, they were all talking about the Todd's from Fleetstreet...

* * *

><p>When Nellie finally arrived at Fleetstreet, she was alone... She had lost Sweeney and Sebastian somewhere in the crowd on her way back, only God knew what was going on in her husband's head right now so it was better to leave him be for a while...<p>

Quite unexpectedly, her husband actually entered the room... Sweeney had left Sebastian with his toys up in his room, he had some things to discuss with his wife!

''What was that?'' he started.

''What was what?'' she asked him.

''You bloody well know what I'm talking about!'' ''That man touched you!'' he roared.

''He's a salesman! It's how he tries to sell people his things!'' ''They all try to make a living like that!'' she defended.

''Clearly, they all do! We've been in such a situation like this before, now haven't we?! With that pig, Richard Collins...'' Sweeney remembered it all too well...

''Yes, you were jealous then and you're still jealous now!'' Nellie snorted.

''I am not!'' he sounded like a child.

''The last time when it happened with Mr. Collins you claimed me as 'yours'!'' ''Literally saying 'your mine' and then forcing me to marry you!'' Nellie pointed at him.

''I didn't force you to marry me, you wanted to!'' now she was practically just lying!

''Your jealousy is probably the only reason why you wanted me to marry you!'' ''Maybe you really can't love...'' ''Only Benjamin Barker could!'' the little baker ranted on...

''Watch what you're saying, Eleanor!'' He got closer to her and she backed up.

''At least those other men give me a bit of attention!'' ''You never show me that we got married out of love!'' the fact that they had made Sebastian and this new unborn child was clearly a sign of love, but she was too angry to even think about that right now!

''See, you are desperate! The people talk about how desperate you are for attention, I heard them!'' ''We're the talk of the town with our 'bad marriage' and what not, Eleanor!'' the barbed exclaimed.

''It is a bad marriage! You are rude, you ignore me or don't even pay attention to me at all!'' Nellie described her marriage...

''So you decide to just get your attention from others?! From dirty old man hands?!'' he growled.

''You act like he was on top of me!'' Nellie thought he was exaggerating.

'''His filthy hands were on your body, only my hands are allowed to do that! You are my wife, you're mine!'' Sweeney got even closer.

''Here we go again!'' Eleanor threw her hands up in the air.

''You are mine, Eleanor!'' he yelled.

''When are ya bloody goin' to act like ya want me to be yours then?!'' she yelled back at him.

His lips crashed down on hers, for the first time in two months! Eleanor felt the warm skin of his hands against her cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands and she wrapped her arms around him. Their anger turned into passion, which was all put into the kiss.

They held each other as close as possible. Their lips never lost contact and when they finally broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

''I need to tell you something...'' Nellie whispered.

''I need to ask you something...'' Sweeney said at the same time.

They looked at each other, confusion in their eyes...

Would the words and thoughts that had been kept in for so long finally be said?!

**That last sentence sounds like it has a deeper meaning, but it actually doesn't... It's just about what they need to tell and ask each other, about the shop and the baby... I just didn't really know how to properly end this chapter so it ended up like this xD**

**Anywaysss... SWEENETT!**


	5. Words Left To Say

**This took me longer than I wanted...  
>The most part of this chapter is conversation...<br>It's kind of weird seeing all that ''...'', just needed it to cover up some problems...**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my stories!  
><strong>

''_I need to tell you something...'' Nellie whispered._

''_I need to ask you something...'' Sweeney said at the same time._

_They looked at each other, confusion in their eyes..._

''You go first'' they both said at the same time.

The spouses looked at each other, chuckling awkwardly.

''Tell me'' Sweeney urged her.

''Sweeney... Eehrm I- I-'' she started.

Sweeney looked at her, waiting for her to speak... What was she trying to tell him?! It seemed like she was scared of what she had to tell him, he had never seen her like this before... Not even when they weren't married yet and he treated her like a slave, threatening to kill her ever so often... This seemed a different kind of fear...

''I'm pregnant again'' Nellie blurted out.

''What?!'' he was shocked.

Eleanor thought he hadn't heard her properly, but she was anxious after seeing his shocked expression. What if he really wasn't happy about this?!

''I'm- I'm pregnant...'' Eleanor probably had never been so anxious in her life...

''No... No-no-no... God...'' Sweeney rubbed his face.

''No?'' ''Whatchda mean no?'' Nellie knew this would happen...

''You don't want it?!'' she was trying not to sound hysterical.

''No! I mean... I want- I-'' he sighed.

''I wanted to ask if you'd consider opening you shop again for income and now... You can't work when you're pregnant!'' this was not going according to plan!

''Income? What wrong with our money? Sweeney, are you in trouble?!'' she eyed him suspiciously.

''What?! No!'' ''Why'd you think I'm in trouble?!'' Sweeney got defensive.

''What do we need money for, then?!'' Nellie wanted an answer.

''We're through our savings! I have to work all day, every day to let us keep living like this!'' ''We have enough money, but I don't have enough time to spend with you or Sebastian and then you give me a hard time!'' Sweeney knew his wife didn't like his absence one bit...

Eleanor looked at her husband, what was he talking about?! She was giving him a hard time?! He was giving her a hard time! She was so confused!

Sweeney saw her confusing and tried to think of words to explain.

''You're drawing all sorts of conclusions and think our marriage is bad, because I don't spend time with you!'' he explained.

''You don't spend time with me!'' she yelled accusingly.

This conversation was turning into another argument...

''That's because I work! If you'd start working again, we'd have more money and more spare time together!'' ''Better for everyone, but now that you're pregnant...'' Sweeney sighed.

His words were hurting her, it was not like she could make this pregnancy go away... What's done is done!

''It's your fault too...'' Eleanor mumbled with tears in her eyes.

It always took two to make a baby after all, now didn't it?!

''It's no one's fault! I just wish you would've told me sooner! There's just more work with two children!'' they needed even more money...

''How was I supposed to tell you?! You weren't talking to me, you were never there!'' she couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face now...

Mr. Todd wanted to scream at his wife for not understanding that he had to work for their family, but seeing the tears streaming down her pale cheeks and seeing her hurt made him decided otherwise... He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, even though she was struggling against his grip before she gave in.

''I know... I know...'' he shushed her.

''I could open me shop, I did'it before I had Sebastian...'' she said after a while.

She had worked until she absolutely couldn't anymore, because she was just to big... She could do it again, they could get money for this second child that way...

''No, I don't want you to...'' Sweeney didn't want her to work while she was pregnant.

''Well, I bloody am going to'' ''I did it last time, so I'm doin' it now'' Nellie stated.

''Eleanor...'' Mr. T's voice sounded warning...

''We need the money for you, you need a rest once in a while... I don't like it when ya work so much!'' the baker pouted.

''You're the one that needs to rest when you're with child!'' he warned her.

''I want my husband!'' Eleanor needed him by her side and not working all the time!

''Stubborn woman...'' the barber mumbled.

''Ya love me for it!'' Eleanor smiled and pressed her lips to his again.

He grunted in response and returned her kiss passionately.

* * *

><p>When the sun had set, the couple was in each other's arms in their bed.<p>

''Do you think it'll be a girl this time?'' Eleanor's voice broke the silence.

''I don't know...'' Sweeney stroke her hair.

''Do you want it to be a girl?'' she asked him.

''Do you want it to be a girl?'' he asked her her own question instead of answering it.

It didn't really matter to him, but he did know that every mother love to have her own little girl.

''I 'ave a feeling it will be a girl... I don'' know though...'' ''Do you want to name her Johanna? Or Lucy? I wouldn't mind...'' she rambled on a bit...

''What?!'' why was she talking about Lucy and Johanna?!

''Well, our son's named Sebastian Toby... We named 'im after Toby...'' Nellie explained.

''Toby's dead! Johanna isn't!'' the barber didn't like where this was going at all!

Nellie cringed when the death of her first son was mentioned... She moved away from him and stood up.

''Lucy is...'' her reply was a whisper.

''Who's fault is that?!'' bringing up Lucy's death was a bad idea...

''Yours! It's yours! You slid her throat! Jus' like Toby's!'' she screamed.

She knew she shouldn't have brought it up, she knew he hated talking about everything that happened before... It was just that she thought it would be good for him, that it would help him to finally get closure... She had just trying to be nice!

''You lied to me!'' he roared.

''It'll always come back t' this, won'' it?!'' she felt the urge to cry again.

''Yes!'' Mr. Todd shot up from the bed and threw the door open.

He slammed it shut behind him. He took a deep breath, this anger needed to go away... He couldn't believe this was already the third argument they've gotten into today, why did this keep happening?!

* * *

><p>Eleanor Todd was wondering the same thing at the other side of the wall. She was crying again, sobbing actually... She hadn't even sat down yet, she just there next to the bed. Those bloody hormones!<p>

''I'm sorry...'' she felt strong arm wrap around her.

She tensed up, she hadn't heard him come back in..

''I jus- jus' thought-'' she cried even harder.

''I know... It's- I know...'' Mr. T sighed.

''Maybe it's a boy...'' his wife turned and looked up at him.

''Nellie, if it's a girl... If it's a girl I don't want to name her Johanna... Or Lucy'' ''That's my old life... It was Benjamin Barker's life...'' ''I have a new life now, with you and Sebastian'' ''It's not perfect, but it's what I have chosen... To be with you! I love you!'' this was probably the most romantic Sweeney Todd had ever said and would every say...

Nellie really couldn't stop crying now, her emotions were all over the place!

''Stop crying, you daft woman'' her husband pulled her back into bed with him.

''Sweeney?'' Nellie whispered.

''We'll figure something out...'' he wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his hands on her soon to be growing belly...

She peacefully fell asleep, finally with reassurance that her husband still loved her.

**All the fighting is kind of based on Grey's Anatomy, I just love that show!  
>Just cried my eyes out again over Lexie Grey's death...<br>I hate that!**

**Anyway, enough about my emotional issues...  
><strong>


	6. Feels Good

**I'm so terribly sorry! It's been so long!  
>It's unacceptable...<br>I just had a lot of other stuff on my mind and I didn't really know what to do with this story...  
><strong>

**Still don't know, to be absolutely honest...**

**YAY IT'S HELENA BONHAM CARTER'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR NELLIE LOVETT!**

**Maybe that will make everything better...**

She felt weird. Something was different. Something would happen today, she could just feel it! It scared her. She had this feeling something was going to happen, but she didn't know if it was good or bad...

Her body was different...

It weren't her aching feet from walking around to serve her customers in the Meatpie Emporium, but there sure was something!

Maybe it was just because Sweeney had warned her this morning to take it easy? He was worried about her. He didn't like it one bit that she was working while being pregnant... Nellie didn't understand why, she had worked when she was pregnant the first time with Sebastian... It wasn't bad and besides, the money that was coming in again wasn't bad either! At least her husband didn't need to worry about that anymore...

Maybe his words had caused this feeling... Maybe his warning made her have this feeling that something was about to happen... Or maybe her pregnancy hormones were just messing with her head again...

Eleanor shrugged the feeling off and brought the pie with an ale to the customer who had asked for it. While she was doing so, she looked around the room for her little boy. Her eyes searched through the crowd of customers, until she spotted his little head at one of the tables...

He sat with some customers who came in regularly, they were feeding him tiny pieces of meatpie. The boy loved it and the customers loved the little boy. The company of her adorable son had even brought in some new customers along the way, Nellie was sure of it!

Over the past few months the amount of customer had clearly increased. After she had opened her shop again, old customers had returned and new ones had come along. They all loved little Sebastian. Sebastian would be in the shop, upstairs in Mr. Todd's shop would be a too dangerous place for him to stay with all the razors and here the customers could all keep an eye on him. He would just go from table to table, put on his adorable cheeky grin and he'd be getting delicious pieces of the pies his mother made... Everybody loved his presence in the shop!

The people of London had a soft spot for little cute families like the Todd's. They had been over the moon after they had started to realise that the baker's belly was getting rather big again and that she was in fact with child again! Another adorable child of the lovely baker and insanely handsome barber. They had the perfect little family! Believe it or not, the people liked them...

''Right you are, Sir!'' she put the pie in front of him.

''Thank you, Ma'am'' ''You've got quite a handsome little fellow there, if you don't mind me say so'' the man smiled.

''Thank you, Sir! He can quite be a 'andful too, though...'' Nellie looked at her son affectionately.

''You should enjoy it while you can, they grow up so fast... My daughter will be getting married next week...'' ''Maybe you'll have a little girl of your own soon too!'' he pointed towards her rounded belly.

''Who knows...'' ''Sebastian! Come here, please'' the little boy ran towards his mother.

Eleanor picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

''Say hello to this nice gentleman eey'' she kissed him again.

Sebastian quickly snuggled into his mother's neck, trying to hide.

''Are we shy now, is my Sebastian Toby Todd shy?!'' Nellie cooed.

''Do you want some pie, boy?'' the customer offered gentle.

The kid immediately lifted up his head, a sparkle in his eyes. He loved the pies!

''Loot at that! Not shy anymore, now are ya?'' the baker laughed as she put her son down next to the man.

''Don't eat too much, love'' ''Ya still need to 'ave dinner lateh!'' she rushed to another customer.

Sebastian contently ate the pie...

* * *

><p>Her hands were full with another order, making her way to the table.<p>

Balancing the plates in between the crowds of people and already taking new orders at the same time, almost reaching the customer. That's when she felt it, she felt it! She gasped and out of pure shock she had dropped everything she had been holding in her hands...

She knew something would happen today! It was a good feeling!

She had felt it!

''Are you alright?!'' people had rushed to her side.

''Yes... Yes, I'm sorry...'' ''I'll get you a new pie, Sir...'' she got the order as quick as she possibly could...

She needed to leave! She needed to go upstairs!

She needed to tell her husband!

* * *

><p>Eleanor rushed up the stairs towards his shop and burst through the door. Luckily there wasn't a customer, Sweeney probably who have cut the man with her just bursting in like that! He whirled around, startled by all the commotion.<p>

''I felt it!'' his wife's eyes sparkled.

''Felt what?'' she seemed so excited...

''I felt it!'' ''Feel it!'' Nellie beckoned him.

She'd felt it again, their baby was moving again!

The barber stepped closer. What was the matter with his wife?! She grabbed his hand and placed it carefully just below her bellybutton. His eyes shot up to meet hers, he felt it too!

''It's kicking!'' Nellie smiled.

Sweeney was amazed. He still couldn't believe it... Some tiny little human was in there... He was still shocked every time the tiny creatures would kick from inside their mothers...

Benjamin Barker had been shocked when baby Johanna had kicked for the first time and Lucy had told him... Sweeney Todd had been shocked when baby Sebastian had kicked for the first time and now this second baby...

''Not long anymore now then...'' Sweeney whispered.

''A few months, I think... Two maybe...'' Nellie replied.

The baby would be here pretty soon...

''It's time to close your shop again then, you look tired...'' Mr. T immediately cursed himself for saying that...

His wife would get upset for talking about closing the shop and saying she looked tired... The hormones made her react differently to everything... He could already predict what she was going to say: Whatcha mean I look tired?! Do ya hink I'm ugly?! Do I look ugly to you?! Do ya think I'm too weak to work?! Women can't do hard work, is that it?! Don'tcha love me?! Many more, but they never came...

Eleanor was too happy about her baby to give her husband a hard time.

The only thing she gave him was a kiss. She kissed him, to show him how happy she was that they'd created their second beautiful child...

A kiss filled with love and affection.

**I don't know that much about a pregnancy, when it comes to what happens at which certain month...  
><strong>**My apologies if this is weird...**

**Normally my chapters aren't so cute... I've gone soft!xD**


	7. Change Is Coming

**A lot of text in this chapter, sorry for the lack of dialogue!  
>Felt like telling a few things to make everything fall into place...<strong>

**I think I've made some mistakes with the tenses here and there...**

**Enjoy, though!  
><strong>

Mrs. Eleanor Todd closed the door and sighed heavily. She needed to sit. She sank down in the first chair there was in reach. She was exhausted...

Even though the baker loved the idea of having the second child, she was getting rather frustrated with being pregnant. Every little task seem to drain all the energy out of her...

Eleanor had just spent a little half hour talking with some friends, but to be honest, she was actually quite happy that she had just been able to close the door behind them after saying their goodbyes... She was tired!

She didn't complain though... It was nice to talk with some friends, now that her shop was closed... She barely spoke to anybody without having her customers around, but this would have to do until the baby came... She wasn't worried about it, she had already gone through it once before and her friends had offered to help her!

Not with delivery of the baby of course, that was something she had to do on her own, but with all the things to care for after that... Her friend Kathy, who had quite the rich husband and didn't have a care in the world or children of her own, had offered to be a babysitter for Sebastian plus this second baby during the day so that Nellie was able to open her shop sooner than last time! The baker's shop would be open in the during the day, so that Nellie could be a mother in the evening.

In the evening, all her attention would go to her family. She would be able to have nice family dinners with her husband and two children. Nellie sighed blissfully, imagining how perfect her life would be... Enough money with her shop open for business too and still be a great mother! Finally, the life she'd dreamed of...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband coming into the shop. He was making his way to the parlour, but he stopped when he saw his wife sitting in her shop.

''What are you doing?'' Mr. T didn't give his wife time to respond...

''Go to bed, you need to rest!'' he continued.

''Katherine offered to look after the children so I can go back to work soon after everything!'' Eleanor tried to sound cheery.

''Good'' '' I still have some customers left to do, don't wait for me...'' Sweeney had already left the shop again...

Eleanor blinked.

''I still have some customers left to do, don't wait for me...'' he had said...

The baker tried not to get affected by his curt words, but she couldn't... She couldn't help but feel afraid, it felt just like all those months ago... Mr. Todd just worked and worked and worked...

She thought they had solved their problems and the last couple of months had been great! He put up with her, even though her mood swings because of her pregnancy and had spent a lot of time with their little family. He was a great husband and a great father!

Why did he have to behave like this right now?! She knew this would happen, she had felt it... The baker was heavily pregnant, the baby would come very soon... She was already 9 months along now which made her humongous, bloated, she looked tired and was definitely not attractive! Eleanor couldn't really blame Sweeney for not wanting to be with her...

Nellie took a deep breath. This was stupid, it were just the pregnant hormones...

She told herself, it was all in her head... 

* * *

><p>In fact that was true, it was all in her head! On the other hand it was also true that the barber worked and worked and worked, but that was because he was saving extra money again!<p>

They didn't actually need it, the money of the Meatpie Emporium in combination with his shop surely was enough income to provide the Todd family with everything they needed... The thing was just that Sweeney wanted to give his wife the perfect life that she'd always wanted! She was giving him their second child, so he'd decided to give her everything she wanted and finally make her dreams really come true! The perfect life with their family, with him as the father of their two children and a house by the sea...

Yes, a house by the sea!

He knew he hadn't spent much time with his wife because of the work he had to do for the money, but it had to become the perfect surprise! He would surprise her with the money for their house by the sea! He had worked hard and almost had everything he needed to buy it, just a couple more customers...

He was almost there... 

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Nellie had found a bit of distraction from her stressful thoughts about her husband, by playing with her son.<p>

She was starting to feel tired though and she could see that Sebastian was getting rather tired as well...

''Let's getchya to bed, littl' man...'' she stood up from where she was sitting.

Nellie picked Sebastian up from the floor and then it happened... Her water broke...

She knew she needed to stay calm, after all she was holding a little boy who had just only turned three... She gently put him back down and kissed him on the forehead.

''Sebastian, dearie... I need ya to do somethin' for Mum, eey?'' she smiled at him.

The little boy just nodded, listening carefully to his mother.

''I need you to go up all the big steps to Daddy's shop and eehr-...'' how was she supposed to explain this to a three-year-old?!

''I need you to tell Daddy that the baby will be here soon...'' ''No- eehrm-... Tell your father that I'm having tha baby, 'right love?'' the baker prayed to God he would understand...

''Mum'' ''Baby'' the boy said.

''Yes! Good boy, go tell your father'' ''Mum...'' ''Baby...'' she repeated.

Her son left her alone to tell her husband that he was going to have a sibling. Even though Nellie had a lot of others things on her mind at the moment, she couldn't help but feel proud that her son was doing this... For the little fellow, it was quite a big task!

Eleanor leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths.

The newest member of the Todd family would be here soon...

**I hope it was understandable, I mean with time that went by and all...  
>It's not like that I wanted to rush it, it was more that I felt it was right to do it this way!<br>I just think the order it right that Sebastian has just turned three and now his sibling is being born...  
>I think a three-year-old is 'old' enough to handle a crying baby ;)<strong>

**BY THE SEA MR. T!XD  
>Actually so excited for their house by the sea, even though it's my own story xD<strong>


	8. Beautiful Queen

**Can't believe I've actually written so much already...**

**Am I the only who wants to be a boy sometimes, just because of the thought of having to have a baby and labour? Decided not to write about labour, just because of it...**

**The **_flashback_** is in **_italic_

**This chapter has some little parts that refer back to Oblivion Is Bliss... **

She was born just after midnight. A baby girl. A beautiful and healthy baby girl. Healthy, beautiful and strong. Daughter of barber Sweeney Todd and baker Eleanor Todd, sister of Sebastian Toby Todd. She was born two minutes after midnight to be exact, Alana Regina Todd.

Mr. T remembered that day. He remembered it like yesterday, even though it happened two months ago...

He looked at the night sky through the window of the bedroom, the moonlight shining on the baby in his arms.

Sweeney looked at the beautiful baby in his arms, his beautiful queen . She was beautiful, a little version of her beautiful mother and his beautiful wife. He felt so proud.

For the last two months almost the only thing that Sweeney Todd had felt was proud. Pride and Happiness. That pride and happiness had all started on the day his little girl was born, that night...

That night, when Sebastian's little feet came up the stairs...

* * *

><p><em>He already thought he'd heard something or rather someone come up the stairs, when the door of his shop slowly creaked open and little Sebastian appeared.<em>

_At first, he was annoyed. Eleanor knew he didn't like it when she let Sebastian come up here, his shop was a dangerous place with all the razors and the little boy could easily tumble down the big stairs!_

_Sebastian waited patiently by the door while Sweeney finished the shave of his last customer. The man gave barber Todd the money and patted Sebastian on the head before he left. Sebastian smiled and pushed the door close behind him, before turning to his father with a rather serious expression on his face..._

''_Mum-Mum'' ''Baby'' Sebastian pointed to the floor._

_Mr. T blinked. What?!_

_He was so proud of his little boy! He came up all these stairs, to tell him quite serious that his mother and therefore his father's wife was in labour! Mr. Todd felt so proud!_

_Then, Sweeney felt excitement or panic or- or... He didn't know! The baby was coming! His child!_

_He laughed. He took Sebastian and lifted him up, before rushing down the stairs to his wife..._

* * *

><p>Sweeney smiled. It had been a great feeling...<p>

Everything had gone perfect. No complications, a great delivery. Eleanor hadn't been in much pain and Sebastian hadn't complained, of course he had no idea what was going on with his mother...

When he closed his eyes, Sweeney could still see his wife's radiating smile when she was able to hold her baby girl for the first time... She had even started crying when he told her about their house by the sea! Everything she had always dreamed of!

After that, everything had gone really fast. They had earned extra money, sold the house with the bakery on Fleetstreet 186 and had moved to the sea.

Much to her husband's dismay, Nellie had started working again after the baby was born. Kathy could babysit, Nellie just wanted to be sure that they had enough money before the move... She loved the idea of living by the sea, but she wanted to have a good life for her and her family as well!

With the last money of the Meatpie Emporium and the barbershop, the money of selling the house on Fleetstreet 186 and all the money that Sweeney had saved, they had been able to buy a respectable house by the sea. They even had money left as savings!

Eleanor had taken some rest after the move, after Mr. Todd finally had been able to convince her to do it now that they had savings... She spent her time taking care of Alana and going to the beach...

Sweeney had found work at an old man's barbershop and Sebastian had already made some little friends in the small village!

They were content and lived a happy life! Sweeney was happy. He sighed contently.

''She's beautiful hmm?'' Mr. T was startled.

''Nellie, don't do that... I could've dropped her!'' he turned around.

''Did I gave ya a frigh', love?'' Nellie chuckled.

''I put Sebastian to bed'' she kissed him on the cheek.

''Good... Do you still need to feed her?'' Alana stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

''No, already did...'' his wife answered his question.

''She has everything she needs for the night?'' he asked.

Eleanor just nodded.

''I'll put her to bed then...'' he let his wife kiss her daughter goodnight.

''All'right...'' Eleanor watched her husband walk out of the room.

Sweeney closed the door behind him...

* * *

><p>He came back into the room and saw his wife seated at the vanity, trying to tame her big mess of red and curly hair...<p>

She looked beautiful in the moonlight that shone through the window. She was wearing that nighty again... He remembered that fight, when she'd stood outside only wearing that same nighty...

That fight... Before everything... Their wedding, their children...

Sweeney shook his head, he'd never imagined his life to be like this now... He closed the curtains, hiding the moonlight and walked over to his wife...

''You're pulling all your hair out like that, love...'' he mumbled and kissed her shoulder.

Eleanor sighed. She stood up, handed him the brush and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Mr. Todd chuckled, before applying his barber skills on his wife's hair.

''I remember that thing you're wearing...'' he looked at her while brushing her hair.

Nellie chuckled.

''Everythin' was so differen' back then, all changed for the bettah...'' she sighed.

''I'm glad that thing hasn't changed...'' Mr. T traced the lace of the nighty with his finger.

He gave Eleanor her brush back. She placed it back on the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror.

''Yeah... I fit back into it, I'm still a bit fat here and there tho'...'' she pouted.

''You're not fat!'' Sweeney rested his hands on her hips.

''I was thinne'...'' Eleanor pursed her lips.

''Stop!'' he growled and pulled her closer.

''You had two beautiful babies and you're still gorgeous!'' he let his eyes take in every single inch of her...

''Sweeney, don't look at me like that!'' the little baker blushed.

''Can't help it...'' his voice was a low whisper...

They were standing so close to each other! A bulge was forming in her husband's pair of trousers and Nellie felt it...

Sweeney always made her feel beautiful. Even though she had had 2 children, he still thought she looked pretty! He still wanted her!

Thinking about it, it had been rather long since the last time... She wouldn't let him touch her when she was still pregnant, she would feel too fat...

''It sure 'as been a while... We could... Well, ya know...'' she whispered in his ear.

She didn't need to repeat it, Sweeney took his chance! His lips met hers hungrily in a passionate kiss. Soon after, all their clothes were gone and they found themselves in their bed... Kissing, touching, lovin'...

Did this mean a third child? Who knew...

It didn't matter, their life would go on. Either way, life goes on.

Sweeney and Eleanor Todd lived a perfectly happy life with their two kids, Sebastian Toby Todd and Alana Regina Todd...

By the sea...

Just like it had always been meant to be...

**The End!**

**Thank y'all so much for sticking with me and reading this story!  
>These 8 chapters plus the 12 chapters of the first story Oblivion Is Bliss makes 20 chapters is total...<br>20 chapters about this Sweenett situation/combination...**

**I have some other ideas for Sweenett, maybe I'll write a different story some day...  
>Who knows?!<strong>

**I did some research on the baby name, I wanted it to mean something...  
>According to a site, Alana as an Irish baby girl name means 'beautiful' or 'dear child'...<br>Alana Regina – Beautiful Queen**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**


End file.
